It has been sufficiently known to load completely assembled vehicles for a further transport on freight cars and to implement the transport by rail vehicles. In this case, the completely assembled vehicles can be rolled onto the freight cars and, because of their own damping, can be transported there without the risk of torsion.
From German Registered Utility Patent DE 202 20 470 U1, a transport device is known on which a preassembled constructional unit of a vehicle (body) without a chassis can be transported between mutually remote production sites. Such a transport device has the advantage that fixing and supporting devices between the base frame of the transport device and a frame floor of the preassembled vehicle body permit a transport on a transport vehicle, such as the freight cars of a rail vehicle.